Reincarnation
by KeropiL
Summary: (LUMIN & KRISYEOL FF) Reincarnation.. Apa kau percaya itu? Ya, kau boleh tertawa karena aku tahu ini konyol. Aku seorang realistis yang percaya akan ilmu pasti, bukan mitos atau tahayul seperti seseorang yang bisa hidup untuk kedua kalinya di bumi. Tapi harus kau tahu, itu aku yang dulu.../Aku seorang Reincarnation dari kakek buyutku/ RnR, EXO ff, DLDR simple
1. Prolog

Reincarnation..

Apa kau percaya itu?

Ya, kau boleh tertawa karena aku tahu ini konyol. Aku seorang realistis yang percaya akan ilmu pasti, bukan mitos atau tahayul seperti seseorang yang bisa hidup untuk kedua kalinya di bumi.

Tapi harus kau tahu, itu aku yang dulu...

Nyatanya takdir yang membuatku berubah dan menunjukkan sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menyakininya.

Aku seorang Reincarnation dari kakek buyutku.

Namaku Kim Minseok, dan nama kakek buyut ku pun Kim Minseok.

Alasan kenapa Eomma dan Appa memberiku nama yang sama dengan kakek buyut ku karena itu permintaan Alm. Kakekku. Menurutnya kami berdua itu terlalu sama, bahkan tanggal kelahiran dan bulan kelahiran kami pun sama.

Aku lahir tanggal 26 maret 2090, dan kakek buyutku terlahir dengan tanggal 26 maret 1990.

Ya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang... Aku terlahir di hari ulang tahun Kakek buyut ku yang ke-100 tahun.

Dulu aku menyakini itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata, tapi sekali lagi aku katakan jika itu dulu. Dulu sebelum aku menemukan buku ini, sebuah buku catatan usang yang tak sengaja ku temukan saat membersihkan gudang.

* * *

**KropiL Present**

**::Reincarnation::**

**T**

.

.

.

* * *

Minseok masih berdiri mematung dengan sebuah buku bercover kulit berwarna hitam di tanggannya yang bahkan masih memakai sarung tangan. Mata sipitnya yang seperti mata kucing bergerak liar membaca setiap deretan kalimat yang di tulis tangan yang ada di dalam buku tersebut. Dan akhirnya mata kucing itu pun terhenti di sebuah kalimat yang terdapat di lembar terakhir.

_Ini konyol.. tapi aku sungguh ingin Tuhan mendengarnya dan mengabulkannya. _

_Tuhan, jika Reincarnation itu benar adanya.. Aku ingin kau memasukkanku kedalam Listmu.._

_Aku ingin hidup kembali.. sebagai Kim Minseok, bukan sebagai Xiumin atau apapun itu yang bahkan aku tak mengenalnya._

_Aku ingin di kehidupanku yang kedua aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya. Dengan seseorang yang bahkan sampai nafas ku menghilang namanya masih terukir dengan sempurna di hatiku._

_Bolehkah.. Bolehkah aku berharap lebih untuk ini?_

Tangan Minseok bergetar saat ia menutup buku itu. Tubuhnya lemas, ia bahkan harus berpegangan pada rak di depannya agar tubuhnya tak jatuh kebawah.

Minseok terlalu syok untuk menerima kenyataan yang di luar nalar seperti ini. Ia adalah seorang realistis yang berpegang pada Ilmu pasti, ia tak mempercayai sebuah mitos atau tahayul yang selalu membuat Tao –temannya berteriak ketakutan.

Dan mata kucingnya yang masih menunjukkan ketidak percayaan itu kini menatap hampa selembar kertas yang terjatuh dari dalam buku bercover kulit hitam itu. Perlahan Minseok menunduk, mengapai sebuah kertas yang ternyata sebuah photo usang dengan dua buah Objek di dalamya. Dan mata sipitnya itu sontak membulat, ia tak terlalu memperdulikan sosok lain yang berada di dalam kertas photo itu. Matanya terlalu fokus dengan sosok yang tersenyum simpul dengan Tuxedo putih yang melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." Minseok terduduk dengan menjadikan rak buku itu sebagai sandarannya. "Ini A-aku.." suara Minseok bergetar, tangannya kini mengenggam erat buku bercover kulit hitam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Reincarnation ::**

Bagaimana? Adakah yang berminat?

Latar ff ini aku buat di masa 2114.. masa depan gitu dehhh

Tapi aku gak tau genre yang cocok buat ff ini, seiring berjala aja lahh...

Gimana? Ada yang berminat? Kalau iya review yaa supaya aku tahu hehehe

Main cast itu Lumin PASTI ITU!

Kalau reviewnya banyak semakin cepat ff ni apdet hehe

.

.

.

.

Mind to review^^


	2. The Beginning

"Kau sedang tidak mengerjaikukan Minseok?"

Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia sudah duga jika Wu Yi Fan atau WuFan akan mengatakan hal ini.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Oh ayolah WuFan.. Sejak kapan aku mempunyai warna rambut seperti itu, aku bukan orang Eropa ataupun Blasteran sepertimu" Minseok menunjukk rambut hitamnya dan kemudian menunjuk rambut pirang WuFan.

"Iya kau benar juga.." WuFan menempatkan tangan kanannya di dagu, sebuah pose yang selalu ia perlihatkan jika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal yang di anggap serius.

"Tapi orang ini.. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, rupanya sedikit familiar bagiku"

"Benarkah? Coba ingat-ingat lagi WuFan" Ucap Minseok antusias.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir untuk saat ini. Bagaimana jika kita memulai penyelidikan ini dari ruangan tempat kau menemukan buku ini" Ucap WuFan yang langsung membuat Minseok tersenyum cerah.

"Kau mau membantuku WuFan?"

"Tentu saja, aku tak mau sahabatku jadi gila karena hal yang belum tentu kepastiannya"

* * *

**KropiL Present**

**:: Reincarnation ::**

**T **

**(Ingat ini bersetting pada tahun 2114 yaaa)**

.

.

.

Enjoy

* * *

Ini sudah lebih dari 4 jam mereka –WuFan dan Minseok membongkar gudang kediaman Kim untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai kebenaran buku yang tak sengaja di temukan Minseok satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi hingga saat ini mereka bahkan tak menemukan satu barangpun yang berhubungan dengan buku itu.

"Hah.. Aku menyerah" Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"Akupun" Ucap WuFan dan menyusul Minseok mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu tepat di samping Minseok.

"Apa di buku tak menyebutkan jika ada tempat atau benda lain yang berhubungan dengan buku itu?" Tanya WuFan yang hanya di jawab gelengan ringan dari Minseok.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku terlalu syok ketika melihat photo itu dan tak mau membukannya sampai tadi aku memperlihatkannya padamu" ucap Minseok santai.

"Babo! Mana kemarikan buku itu, aku yakin di dalamnya pasti ada sesuatu"

"Itu, bukunya ada di meja kecil di sampingmu WuFan" Tunjuk Minseok pada meja kecil yang memang berada tak jauh dari tempat WuFan.

"Kita mulai dari bagian awal.." Ucap WuFan dan segera membuka acak buku bersampul hitam itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu semejak WuFan membuka buku itu dan sampai sekarang WuFan tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Jujur saja Minseok mulai mengatuk dengan suasana hening yang tercipta ini.

"Minseok di mana kau menemukan buku ini?" WuFan tiba-tiba berseru. Membuat Minseok yang baru saja memejamkan matanya langsung berdiri karena kaget.

"Disitu, di lemari kaca besar tepat di tengah-tengah" Jawabnya.

WuFan yang mendengarnya langsung berjalan cepat kearah lemari kaca besar yang di maksud Minseok.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau menemukannya disini?" Tanya WuFan tak terima. Pasalnya selama empat jam mereka mencari tadi, lemari besar ini tak sedikitpun tersentuh oleh mereka.

"Itu karena kau tak menanyakannya" Ucap Minseok sambil berjalan santai mendekati WuFan yang terlihat sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari besar itu yang rata-rata buku semua.

"Apa sudah ketemu?" Tanya Minseok yang kini mulai membantu WuFan mengobrak-abrik isi lemari itu.

"Belum, coba kau cari sebuah album Photo bersampul Hitam dengan tulisan Kim Minseok di depannya" perintah WuFan yang hanya dibalas gumaman kecil oleh Minseok.

"Aku seperti sedang mencari barangku yang hilang" Ucap Minseok dengan tangan yang terus membuka setiap buku yang bersampul hitam yang ia temukan.

"Minseok.." Minseok langsung menoleh saat WuFan memanggil namanya.

"WuFan kau menemukannya!" Minseok bertepuk tangan girang saat ia melihat WuFan sedang memegang sebuah Album Photo berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'Kim Minseok' yang terukir dengan tinta perak di tengah sampulnya.

"Ne, bawa buku hitam itu. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamarmu"

**:: Reincarnation ::**

At kamar Minseok

_'__Menjadi seorang penari dan penyanyi memang impianku sejak kecil. Aku ingin berdiri di panggung yang megah, aku ingin mereka mendengarkan suaraku._

_'__Kim Minseok! Kim Minseok!'_

_Aku ingin mereka memanggil namaku seperti itu'_

"SM Entertaiment?" WuFan dan Minseok mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Apa kau tahu dimana letak gedung ini WuFan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihat gedung ini, mungkin gedung ini sudah di hancurkan" Ucap WuFan dengan mata yang masih terpokus pada sebuah photo bergambar sebuah gedung di dalam album photo itu.

"Kakek buyut mu berniat sekali membuat ini" Ucap WuFan dan kembali membuka asal buku hitam itu, melihat nomor yang terdapat di setiap pojok kanan kertas, dan langsung membuka album photo dengan nomor yang sama yang terdapat di pojok kanan bawah.

*Jadi album photo sama Buku itu punya nomor di setiap lembar atau halamannya dan itu saling berhubungan*

_'__Dia pergi meninggalkan kami.._

_Kris yang aku kenal bukan sosok seperti itu, aku mengenalnya.. Amat sangat mengenalnya'_

"Kris.." WuFan mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tak sengaja membaca sebaris kalimat yang berada di halaman tengah.

"Ada apa? Kau menemukan apa?" Minseok yang tak terlalu jelas mendengar gumaman WuFan langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang di lihat WuFan.

"Ini, coba kau baca ini Minseok-ah"

"Kris?" Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Halaman berapa itu WuFan?" Lanjutnya.

"30" Mendengar angka yang di sebutkan WuFan Minseok langsung membuka album photo yang sendari tadi di pegangnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin.." Minseok mengurut pelipisnya, membuat WuFan memandang aneh padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau.. Ah, lihat saja sendiri" Minseok langsung menyerahkan album Photo itu pada WuFan yang langsung menerimanya.

"Memang apa yang a..neh" Suara WuFan terdengar mengecil, dan Minseok sudah tahu seberapa konyol muka sahabat sekaligus sepupu jauhnya itu tanpa perlu menoleh lagi.

"Brengsek! Sudah cukup! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu" WuFan langsung membanting buku juga Album photo yang di pegangnya.

"Ini memang tidak lucu.." Minseok menghela napasnya, dengan perlahan ia kembali memungut(?) buku dan album photo yang baru saja di banting WuFan itu.

"Ini gila Minseok! Kenapa aku ada di photo itu?!"

"Ini juga yang aku pikirkan saat pertama kali aku melihat diriku dalam sebuah photo yang bahkan aku tak pernah merasa di photo untuk itu" Minseok kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya.

"Reincarnasi.. Apa kau pernah mendengar itu WuFan?"

"Jangan gila Minseok, itu hanya sebuah bualan" WuFan memandang skeptis Minseok. Oh ayolah ini tahun 2114 dimana semuanya bisa di jelaskan secara rasional. Magic dan Keajaiban itu hanya sebuah bualan.

"Kau sepertinya melupakan sesuatu WuFan.." Minseok menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Apa?"

"Nama mu.." Ucap Minseok ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu Min-ah, aku tak mengerti"

"Sebutkan nama mu"

"Wu Yi Fan"

"Bukan itu, nama yang di berikan Ahjumma Wu untukmu"

"Kris.. Kris Wu.." WuFan mematung di tempatnya.

"Ini hanya kebetulan" Ucap Kris masih menyangkal.

"Jika ini kebetulan kenapa tanggal lahirnya sama dengan mu. 6 November 1990 sedangkan kau, 6 November 2090" Minseok menunjukkan sebuah halaman di buku besampul hitam itu pada WuFan.

"Kenapa aku jadi terbawa-bawa? Ini semua salahmu!"

"YA! WuFan babo! Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku hah?!" Minseok berteriak tak terima, tangan kanannya secara reflek melemparkan buku besampul hitam itu pada WuFan.

"AW! Kenapa kau melemparku?"

"Itu reflek karena kau menyebalkan" Minseok kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tangannya kini membuka asal Album Photo sumber kekacauan tadi.

**:: Reincarnation ::**

"Minseok.." WuFan memanggil Minseok setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tau sepertinya aku mulai percaya akan hal ini.." Suara WuFan terdengar pelan, tapi masih cukup jelas untuk di dengar oleh Minseok.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minseok mengerutkan dahinya, matanya kini menatap bingung WuFan yang terlihat serius membaca sesuatu di buku itu.

"Buka halaman 12 Minseok.." Ucap WuFan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

Minseok menurut, tangannya perlahan membuka halaman yang baru saja di sebutkan WuFan.

"Siapa 10 orang ini WuFan?" Pertanyaan itulah yang telontar saat ia melihat Dua belas namja yang berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman kearah kamera, di sanapun ada sosok dirinya atau Kakek Buyutnya dan juga WuFan atau Kris.

"Coba lihat lebih teliti lagi Min-ah.." Ucap WuFan sambil berjalan kearah Minseok.

Minseok semakin mengerutkan dahinya, memangnya ada apa di dalam photo ini? Sepuluh orang itu sangat asing untuknya, ah kecualikan satu sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari _Minseok_ atau kakek buyutnya. Sosok itu sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang ada di sebelah_nya_ di photo pertama yang ia temukan.

"Memangnya apa yang aneh? Aku tidak mengenal mereka, kecualikan dirimu dan aku dari masa lalu" Minseok memandang WuFan yang entah sejak kapan duduk sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah! Coba kau lihat ini Min-ah" Tunjuk WuFan pada seseorang yang duduk di depan tak jauh dari _Minseok _berdiri.

"Ini.." Minseok mengantungkan ucapannya, mata membulat dan kini ia menatap WuFan dengan pandangan kaget.

"Suho" Ucap WuFan yang langsung dibalas angukkan oleh Minseok.

"Sepertinya percaya atau tidak percaya Reincarnasi itu ada Min-ah. Kau, aku juga Suho sebagai buktinya"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin di masa lalu kita pernah mengharapkan jika kita akan terlahir kembali dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang terjadi di masa itu.."

"Tapi kenapa harus kita?" Minseok tercekat, ia sungguh tak siap meneriama kenyataan di luar nalar seperti ini. Hidupnya tersa Normal saat ia tinggal di China dan kenapa menjadi penuh Mistery saat ia kembali kenegara kelahirannya sendiri.

"Aku percaya jika ini Takdir kita Min-ah, dan sepertinya dengan adanya kita di masa sekarang dan mulai mengetahui jika kita ini seorang reincarnasi menunjukkan jika Tuhan member kita kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang kita perbuat di masa lalu" Ucap WuFan serius.

"Tapi kesalahan apa? Aku bahkan tak ingat sama sekali masa laluku" Minseok mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Itulah Mistery yang harus kita ungkap Min-ah, dan dengan adanya Buku dan Album photo ini mungkin akan sedikit membantu kita"

"Sial! Ini membuatku pusing!" Minsok melemparkan tubuhnya ke belakang, membuat punggungnya beradu kasar dengan kasur yang sendari tadi di dudukinya.

"Dan sekarang waktunya aku pergi" Ucap WuFan dan mendirikan tubuhnya di depan Minseok yang masih terbaring acak di kasurnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Minseok, matanya kini menatap WuFan.

"Kau lupa siapa aku Kim Minseok?" WuFan menaikan sebelah alisnya, memandang Minseok dengan pandangan menyebalkan menurut Minseok.

"Ya ya ya aku ingat kau itu seorang Wu Yi Fan si actor terkenal itu" Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu kau tau" WuFan Tersenyum, tangan kanannya sedikit merapikan rambut pirangnya.

"Aku harus pergi ke China besok untuk mengurus kepindahan ku ke sini, dan menyelesaikan beberapa kontrak yang belum terselesaikan. Mungkin aku kan kembali ke Seoul tanggal 20" Ucap WuFan yang membuat Minseok menatap tak suka kearahnya.

"2 Minggu? Kau akan meninggalkanku selama itu?"

"Itu waktu yang paling cepat Min-ah, seharusnya aku menyelesaikan semua kontrakku hingga bulan depan"

"Hm… baiklah" Ucap Minseok menyerah dan memilik menutup matanya.

"Baiklah aku pergi"

Cup

Minseok langsung membuka matanya saat ia WuFan selesai mencium pipinya.

"Berhenti menciumku!" Ucapnya sebal.

"Kenapa? Itukan sudah jadi kebiasaan ku dari kita kecil Min-ah, kenapa kau tak pernah terbiasa?"

"itu mengelikan kau tau! Sudahlah sana pergi husss"

"Baiklah aku pergi, tapi selama aku tidak ada disini kau harus mempelajari buku itu. Aku ingin saat aku kembal kau sudah mengerti inti cerita dalam buku itu, mengerti?"

Bugh!

Bugh!

WuFan Refleks memejamkan matanya saat dua buah bantal melayang kearah wajahnya setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Brengsek! Kau menyuruhku untuk mengetahui ini sendiri?!"

"Tentu saja"

Brak!

WuFan langsung menutup pintu kamar Minseok setelah menyelesaikan ucapanya.

**:: Reincarnation ::**

**2 minggu kemudian..**

Ini sudah dua minggu, berarti ini saatnya WuFan pulang dan kembali menemui Minseok yang mungkin saja tengah kesepian.

Cklek

Pintu depan tidak di kunci, dan WuFan tidak kaget untuk itu. Minseok memang tak pernah berubah, selalu cerobah dalam hal apapun.

Tap tap tap

Langkahnya terdengar mengema saat ia melangkahkan kakinya di kediaman Kim yang terasa sepi karena untuk saat ini hanya ia dan Minseok yang tinggal disini.

"Min~ Minseok~" WuFan mulai berteriak saat ia tak menemukan Minseok di kamarnya.

"Minseok kau dimana?!" Teriaknya lagi dengan langkah cepat menuju ruang tengah.

"Min! Ish.. kau ada di sini ternyata, kau tau aku sempat mengira kau di culik alien tadi" WuFan tersenyum lega saat ia melihat Minseok tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Hei.. kau kenapa diam saja?" WuFan semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati Minseok.

"Kau tak apa k..an ASTAGA MINSEOK?!"

**:: TBC or END ::**

**Gimana masih mau di lanjutkah?**

**Pendek? Iya aku tahu, aku Cuma mau liat respon kalian aja hehe..**

**Oia kalau umin itu tanggal lahirnya 29 atau 26 sih aku bingung, waktu liat review ****Alexandra n xing **aku langsung aja ganti jadi tanggal 26. Tanggal realnya tuh yang mana sih?

**Dan Ff ini lanjut engaknya kan terserah para reader semua, kalau pada gak suka yah tinggal di discountinue kan gampang.**

**Bayaran menjadi authorkan review kalian semua, jadi buat apa aku terusin nih FF kalau aku gak di bayar.**

Dan sedikit info aja FF **MORE THAN THIS **sedang proses, dan aku gak tau mau di publish kapan, sedang menunggu si _ilham _datang hehe.

Dan makasih buat yang udah Review di prolog kemarin.. makasih yaa #bow

**AngAng13 | Guest | Frozenxius | Zikyu | Alexandra n xing | Deerbaozi | Piewpiw |SureaLive |Lee Seoki | Aga s White | Laxyovrds | Xhml**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love you~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review Again?**


	3. Chanyeol

4 hari yang lalu…

"Hah.." Minseok menghela nafasnya entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Jam dinding di kamarnya baru saja menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi tapi Minseok sudah merasa bosan.

"Tanggal 16 yaa.." Ucap Minseok dan kembali menghela nafasnya. Jujur ia merasakan kesepian sekarang. Jika kalian memikirkan ia kesepian karena tidak adanya WuFan di sekelilingnya, jelas saja jawabannya Tidak. Ia hanya sedang bosan karena tak ada kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan selama WuFan berada di China, dan ia cukup pintar untuk tidak keluar rumah karena tak mau berakhir tersesat seperti orang idiot karena belum terlalu hapal jalanan Seoul.

_"…__..Selama aku tidak ada disini kau harus mempelajari buku itu. Aku ingin saat aku kembali kau sudah mengerti inti cerita dalam buku itu, mengerti?"_

Tiba-tiba pesan yang di sampaikan WuFan sebelum berangkat ke China kembali mengema di pikiran Minseok.

"Benar juga!" Minseok langsung menengakkan tubuhnya, mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Dimana aku menyimpan buku itu?" Minseok menjelajahi setiap sudut kamarnya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana ia menyimpan buku dan album photo itu.

"Ah!" Minseok sedikit mecondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, tangannya kini terlihat sibuk membuka laci meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, Kita Mulai.." Dengan perlahan Minseok membuka Buku bersampul hitam itu.

* * *

**KropiL Present**

**:: Reincarnation ::**

**T **

**(Ingat ini bersetting pada tahun 2114 yaaa)**

**Typo's**

.

.

.

Enjoy

* * *

"Min! Minseok!" WuFan terus saja menguncang tubuh Minseok yang masih tetap diam dengan pandangan kosong kearahnya.

"Minseok!"

"WuFan.." Minseok akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, matanya yang tadinya menatap kosong WuFan perlahan-lahan kembali menampilkan warna kehidupan.

"Kau kenapa Min-ah.." Ucap WuFan khawatir, kedua tangannya kini menangkup wajah Minseok, mengelus pipi chubby Minseok pelan.

"_Kim Minseok.._" WuFan mengerutkan alisnya bingung, kenapa Minseok menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Kim Minseok, kakek ku.._" Ah! WuFan mengerti sekarang.

"Kau membaca buku itu?" Tanyanya hati-hati yang di jawab anggukan lemah Minseok.

"Semuanya?" WuFan kembali bertanya, tapi bukan angukkan lagi yang di dapatnya sebagai jawaban. Melainkan Minseok yang malah menangis di hadapannya.

"Min.." Dan WuFan hanya bisa membawa Minseok ke pelukkannya saat tangisan Minseok semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

WuFan mengerut pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya terasa mau meledak di karenakan ketidak siapan otak minimalisnya menerima semua informasi yang baru saja di dapatnya. Perlahan ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah Minseok yang terlihat damai dengan alam mimpinya.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat kacau min.." Ucap WuFan pelan saat ia telah mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur tempat Minseok tidur.

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu Min-ah.. Pasti!" WuFan mengecup pelan dahi Minseok, membelai pipi Chuby Minseok dan menatap sedih kantung mata Minseok yang menghitam.

**:: Reincarnation ::**

**3 hari kemudian..**

WuFan menghela nafasnya lelah. "Min.." Panggilnya lagi.

"Apa kau yakin?" WuFan memandang tak yakin Minseok yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi salon di depannya.

"Aku yakin WuFan jangan tanyakan lagi oke" Jawab Minseok mantap.

"Tapi.." WuFan mengantungkan ucapannya, matanya kini melihat stylist rambutnya yang terlihat tak yakin dengan peralatan yang sedang di pengannya.

"Kita sudah sepakat dengan ini WuFan.." Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu bahan pewarna Minseok, rambutmu akan rusak"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Kau pasti akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena rambutmu"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Aku menjadi terkenal"

"Kau akan terlihat aneh"

"WuFan!" Minseok menjerit, kesabaran seseorang ada batasnya juga kan.

"Mian.." Cicit WuFan pada akhirnya. Matanya kini menatap sang Hair Stylist yang terlihat mematung di tempatnya dengan tampang bodoh melihat perdebatan kecil antara dirinya dan Minseok tadi.

"Lakukan saja MinKyoung.." Perintahnya yang langsung membuat MinKyoung alias Hair Stylistnya berjalan mendekati Minseok yang memang sendri tadi sudah duduk menunggunya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Minseok pada WuFan yang masih mencoba membiasakan matanya untuk menatap Minseok dan rambut barunya.

"Bagus" WuFan menunjukkan ibu jarinya pada Minseok, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tapi senyuman itu langsung berubah menjadi ringisan kecil ketika Minseok berbalik membelakanginya.

"Ini cocok untukku, tapi jangan seperti ini" Minseok mengacak asal rambut barunya, membuat poni yang sudah ditata susah payah oleh MinKyoung kembali jatuh menutupi dahinya.

"Style tadi membuat dahiku tampak lebar" Ucapnya pelan.

"Kalau begini bagaimana?" Minseok kembali menghadap WuFan.

"Ini lebih baik!" WuFan menjawab mantap, di matanya Minseok terlihat jauh lebih imut di banding ketika rambutnya berwarna hitam.

Ya, Minseok mewarnai rambutnya. Rambut hitam khas orang Asia kini sudah tak menghiasi kepala Minseok, melainkan surai Soft pink yang kini mengantikan rambut hitamnya. WuFan bukannya tidak setuju ketika Minseok ingin menganti warna rambutnya, tapi ia hanya takut jika suatu saat nanti minseok menyesali keputusannya.

Di tahun 2114 orang-orang lebih menghargai apa yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk mereka, lebih memilih merawatnya di banding merubahnya. Dan menganti warna rambut merupakan suatu hal yang sudah di tinggalkan selama puluhan tahun yang lalu. Semua orang yang hidup di tahun 2114 yakin jika rambut merupakan ciri dimana ia berasal, rambut hitam dari Asia dan rambut pirang dari benua Eropa. WuFan sendiri mempunyai rambut pirang karena ini memang asli rambutnya sejak ia lahir, ibunya berdarah Eropa, dan sepertinya itu cukup berpengahruh besar baginya.

"Min.. Ayo kita pulang" WuFan menarik tangan Minseok, membawa si pemilik rambut Pink itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Lihat Min-ah, mereka memperhatikan mu" Ucap WuFan saat ia menyadari jika dirinya dan Minseok tengah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang sedang berada di Salon.

"Aku tidak peduli" Ucap Minseok dan malah berjalan lebih cepat untuk mendahului WuFan.

"Ya Minseok tunggu dulu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Reincarnation ::**

Jangan membayangkan jika pada tahun 2114 ituh banyak teknologi cangih. Seperti robot yang bisa berbicara dan berprilaku seperti manusia, mobil yang bisa terbang ataupun kapsul yang jika di tetesi air akan berubah menjadi makanan. Nyatanya di tahun 2114 semuanya terlihat normal, teknologi memang berkembang dengan pesat, tapi semua itu sangat di batasi pemakaiannya oleh pemerintah. Cukup Jepang yang mengalami kehancuran akibat Teknologi yang di ciptakannya sendiri, Dunia bahkan sudah mencatat kehancuran Jepang karena Teknologi sebagai peristiwa kelam yang sangat harus di hindari.

Negara yang di anggap Maju dan hebat di tahun 2114 itu adalah Negara yang melestarikan kebudayaannya, memelihara wawarisan leluhur mereka dengan baik. Maka dari itu pula lah setiap Negara pada abad ini terus melestarikan Kebudayaan masing-masing, mencintai Budaya negri sendiri adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan di banding mengagung-agungkan Kebudayaan Negara lain.

**:: Reincarnation ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min.." WuFan menusuk pipi Chuby Minseok dengan telunjuknya.

"Berhenti mengangguku WuFan!" Ucap Minseok kesal. Pasalnya selama lebih dari 20 menit ini WuFan terus menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Habisnya kau lucu sih jika sedang serius" Ucap WuFan.

Bugh!

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Berhenti bercanda!"

"Baiklah.." Ucap WuFan pada akhirnya dan memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Sedikit info saja, mereka sedang berada di ruag tengah Mansion Kim.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai dari Suho.." Ucap Minseok dengan tangan yang masih sibuk membuka buku hitamnya.

"Tidak, Suho sedang berada di Jepang untuk beberapa minggu ke depan" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika Tao.." Minseok tersenyum lebar pada WuFan.

"Sekali lagi tidak" WuFan mengelengkan kepalanya mantap.

"Lalu kita harus memulainya dari mana?" Minseok menatap WuFan bingung, pasalnya untuk saat ini hanya Suho dan Tao lah yang menjadi titik terang mereka, sedang kan ke delapan sosok lainnya itu masih Blank.

"Kau ingin Tao ketakutan dan menganggap kita gila karena menceritakan hal ini padanya?" Ucap WuFan yang mau tak mau di benarkan Minseok.

Tao itu memiliki sebuah Imanjinasi berlebihan tentang sesuatu hal berbau Magic ataupun Mistis. Pernah suatu hari ia bercerita jika ia mandi seorang diri akan ada sesosok wanita berambut panjang yang menatapnya tajam di pojok kamar mandi, karena alasan itulah ia tak pernah mau mandi seorang diri. Berlebihan memang, tapi Tao memang seperti itu. Minseok sedikit menyesali antusiasnya kemarin saat ia menyadari jika Tao ada dari kesembilan orang yang tak di kenalnya pada Photo di album itu. (Liat di chp 1, nama Tao udah disebutkan. Berarti pada jaman ini juga Minseok udah kenal sama Tao)

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Minseok menutup Buku hitam itu, dan sekarang ikut mengikuti jejak WuFan dengan menyadarkan punggungnya pada Sofa.

"Min-ah sepertinya aku memikirkan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Kita seharusnya tak perlu memberitahukan ini pada Tao ataupun Suho, cukup kita saja yang tahu akan hal ini"

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kita membutuhkan mereka WuFan, mungkin mereka tahu salah satu dari mereka berdelapan" Ucap Minseok tak terima.

"Minseok apa kau tak menyadarinya.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini takdir kita Minseok, takdir yang menunjuk kita untuk mengetahui ini. Suho dan Tao adalah sedikit petunjuk untuk menyadarkan kita jika mereka ada di sekeliling kita"

"Di sekeliling kita? Kau lupa jika kita sama sekali tak kenal pada delapan orang lainnya"

"Ya memang kita belum mengetahuinya, tapi aku percaya cepat atau lambat takdir itu sendiri yang akan membawa kita kepada mereka" Ucap WuFan yakin.

"Baiklah… Untuk saat ini aku percaya padamu WuFan"

"HYUUUNG~" Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah pintu depan.

"Nugu?" Tanya WuFan pada Minseok.

"Itu Tao WuFan, bocah itu tadi menelepon ku. Katanya ingin berkunjung kemari"

"Oh.." Ucap WuFan dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk kearah pintu depan.

.

.

.

.

**1 Jam kemudian…**

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dadanya.

"Minseok Hyung!"

"Nde Tao, Waeyo?"

"Kenapa hyung mengacuhkan ku? Apa buku jelek itu lebih menarik dibandingkan aku?" Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya yang sendari tadi sibuk membuka buku bersampul hitam itu kini bergerak untuk menutupnya.

"Ne, buku ini jauh lebih menarik di banding dirimu Tao.." Ucap Minseok yang langsung mendapatkan protesan tak terima dari Tao.

"Hyung jahat! Hyung tak menyayangi Tao lagi" Tao menghentakkan kakinya, kembali bertingkah Aegyo meskipun sudah berapa kali Minseok dan WuFan mengatakan jika ia tak cocok melakukannya.

"Ada apa ini?" WuFan yang baru saja datang dari kamarnya langsung mengernyitkan dahitnya bingung melihat tingkah Tao.

"Ada apa dengan Tao, Minseok?" Tanya Kris yang di jawab gesture tak peduli dari Minseok.

"Tao kau kenapa?" WuFan Beralih bertanya pada Tao yang masih saja melakukan Aegyonya.

"Minseok hyung jahat, WuFan hyung. Minseok sudah tak menyayangi Tao lagi, ia lebih memilih buku jelek itu daripada Tao" Dan WuFan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Minseok nanti malam temani aku ya" Ucap WuFan dan lebih memilih mengabaikan Tao yang kini menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Nanti malam? Untuk apa?"

"Ada acara di Agensi baruku, bagaimana? Kau ikut ya"

"Bukankah Tao satu Agensi denganmu? Pergi saja dengan Tao"

"Tidak mau, Aku tidak mau di repotkan olehnya" Ucap WuFan santai.

"YA! WuFan hyung kau menyebalkan! Dan kau Minseok hyung, aku marah padamu!" Teriak Tao sebelum pergi meninggalkan Mansion Kim.

"Apa katanya? Marah?" WuFan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah paling sebentar lagi Tao akan menelepon dan bertanya kenapa kita membiarkannya pergi. Dan ujung-ujungnya, bocah itu minta di antarkan pulang" Ucap Minseok acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Reincarnation ::**

**At L-Entertainment, 21.00**

Minseok sedikit merapikan kemeja Baby Blue yang sedang di pakainya, sedikit mengacak surai pink-nya dan sempurna.

"Bagaimana?" Minseok tersenyum pada WuFan yang sendari tadi terus memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Kau cantik" Ucap WuFan dan langsung keluar dari mobilnya setelah menepuk pipi chubby Minseok dengan kedua tanganya.

"Mati kau Wu Yi Fan.." Minseok mendesis, ia jadi menyesal mau membantu WuFan jika pada akhirnya ia menerima penghinaan. Oh ayolah.. Namja mana di dunia ini yang suka di bilang cantik.

"Ya Minseok, sampai kapan kau akan berada di dalam mobil?" WuFan yang sudah berada di luar mengetuk jendela mobil yang berada di sebelah Minseok.

"Pergi saja duluan! Aku malas berjalan berdampingan dengan tiang listrik sepertimu" Ucap Minseok kesal.

"Kau marah Min-ah?"

"Tidak! Cepat pergi sana, aku akan segera menyusulmu"

"Ya ya ya, tapi jangan salahkan jika nanti kau tersesat" Minseok langsung mendelik kearah WuFan. Apa WuFan berpikir ia bodoh? Lalu apa gunanya _Receptionist._

.

.

.

"Aku berjanji akan membakar semua koleksi pandamu Tao.." Minseok tersenyum dengan lebar, melihat wajah Tao yang menderita ketika ia membakar semua koleksi pandanya itu pasti akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Tapi aku harus kemana?" Minseok menghentikan langkahnya, imajinasi liarnya langsung buyar seketika ketika ia berhadapan dengan sebuah lift.

"Kau bodoh Kim Minseok, kenapa kau tak menanyakan lantai berapa pesta itu di adakan pada WuFan. _Idiot_!" Minseok menepuk dahinya keras, meruntukki kebodohonnya sendiri.

"Kenapa di gedung sebesar ini tak ada _Receptionist_? Apa Suho tak mampu membayar pengawai? Ah mana mungkin" Minseok malah sibuk berbicara sendiri di depan lift.

"Tapi ini juga gara-gara Tao!" Minseok menganggukan kepalanya yakin.

Minseok yakin jika saja Tao tidak melanjutkan aksi marahnya mungkin ia kini sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya (_Read: Pesta Agensi baru WuFan_). Pasalnya tadi Minseok bertemu dengan Tao di Parkiran, tapi si Panda kurang ajar itu malah berjalan lurus melewatinya seolah-olah ia sosok yang tembus pandang. Meneruskan aksi marahnya dan melupakan kelakuannya tadi sore yang terus memohon untuk di antarkan pulang.

"Awas saja kau Zi Tao.."

**:: Reincarnation ::**

20 menit kemudian…

Ting!

Pintu lift perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok WuFan yang langsung berlari kecil ketika iris coklatnya menatap Minseok yang tengah duduk tak jauh di sebuah sofa di depan Lift.

"Min-ah, kenapa kau malah duduk di sini?" WuFan berdiri di hadapan Minseok yang sedang melipatkan tangannya di depan dada dengan kaki kirinya yang menompang kaki kananya.

"Tao tadi memberitahuku jika ia tadi bertemu denganmu di Parkiran, tapi kenapa kau tak juga datang? Sedangkan Tao sudah disana" Lanjut WuFan ketika Minseok tak merespon pertanyaannta tadi.

"Mana Tao?" Tanya Minseok tanpa menjawab pertanyaan WuFan.

"Ne?"

"Mana si Panda itu?" Ulang Minseok.

"Em…" WuFan tak menjawab, tapi matanya melirik pintu lift yang masih terbuka di depan sana.

Minseok tersenyum, ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu lift yang masih saja terbuka.

"Hai Zi Tao" Ucap Minseok dengan sebuah senyuman ramah di wajahnya saat irisnya telah menemukan Tao yang tengah berdiri di sudut lift.

"Ha-hai Hyung.." Ringis Tao, ia sangat kenal Minseok, dan senyuman ramah berarti malapetaka.

Bugh!

"Aaaa~ Mian hyung.." Tao langsung berlutut di depan Minseok, meminta ampun pada hyung imut sekaligus mengerikannya ini. Pantatnya yang baru saja menerima tendangan dari Minseok mulai terasa nyut-nyutan(?).

"Kenapa kau pura-pura tak melihatku tadi Zi Tao? Apa matamu bermasalah hem?"

"Anni! Huwaa~ hyung maafkan aku" Tao mulai memasang wajah teraniyayanya, menghiraukan WuFan yang terlihat sibuk menahan tawanya di ambang pintu lift.

Pletak!

"Hyung~" Tao mengoyangkan tangan Minseok, pemandangan ini seperti seorang anak yang memohon pada ibunya agar tak di telantarkan di stasiun kereta.

"Ah Mian.."

Sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari arah belakang WuFan otomatis membuat Tao yang tadinya berlutut langsung berdiri di samping Minseok dengan tangan yang masih memegang tangan Minseok. Sedangkan WuFan langsung mengeser tubuhnya untuk membiarkan pemilik suara itu untuk masuk kedalam lift.

"Apa aku menganggu?" Tanya sang pemilik suara yang ternyata seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil.

"Ah Tidak, maaf karena menghalangi jalan Anda tadi.." WuFan menundukkan tubuhnya kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anda Yi Fan bukan? Saya Sandara, salah satu artis L-Entertainmen juga" Yeoja berwajah Baby face itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Sandara.." WuFan tersenyum setelah tangannya membalas uluran tangan Sandara.

"Ya senang bisa bertemu dengan Aktor terkenal sepertimu.." Sandara tersenyum kepada WuFan yang juga ikut tersenyum mendengar pujian Sandara yang tertuju padanya.

"Ah, ada Tao juga rupanya.." Sandara lagi-lagi tersenyum, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya menatap bingung Tao yang sedang meringis dengan wajah kesakitannya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sandara khawatir.

"A-ah.. Aku baik-baik saja Noona.." Ucap Tao sambil menunjukkan senyumnya, mencoba menyembunyikan aksi penganiyayaan yang tengah di lakukan Minseok di pinggangnya.

"Tapi.."

"NOONA!" Teriak seseorang memotong ucapan Sandara.

"Aish.." Sandara menghela nafasnya, mata cantiknya kini menatap seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau mengikuti Noona lagi?" Tanya yang langsung mendapatkan cengiran lebar dari sosok yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku bosan di rumah Noona, Sangie hyung selalu mengusirku.." Ucap namja bertubuh tinggi itu dengan nada yang dibuat memelas.

"Tapi kau bisa bilang pada Noona jika ingin ikutkan Yeolli, tak usah diam-diam begini. Sekarang katakan pada Noona, naik apa kau kesini?"

"Hehehe.."

"Channie.."

"Noona sudah tau jawabannya, jangan membuat aku malu di depan teman-teman Noona.." Namja bertubuh tinggi yang di panggil Channie itu mengurutu sebal.

"Kau masuk kedalam bagasi mobil Noona lagi?" Tanya Sandar horror.

"Noona! Kau benar-benar membuat karisma ku hancur di depan mereka"

"HAHAHAHA.." Tao tiba-tiba tertawa dengan kerasnya, membuat Minseok yang sendari tadi mencubiti pingangnya dan WuFan yang berdiri di sebelahnya berjengit kaget.

"Lihat Noona! Kau membuat Panda jelek itu mentertawakanku"

"YA! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan panda jelek hah?!"

"Kau. Memangnya siapa lagi.."

"Beraninya kau.." Desis Tao dan mencoba melepaskan tangan WuFan dan Minseok yang entah sejak kapan menahan kedua tangannya.

"Apa? Apa?" Chanyeol malah menunjukkan wajah menyebalkannya.

**:: Reincarnation ::**

Ting!

Sebuah Lift perlahan terbuka di lantai 37 di gedung L-Entertainment ini, menampilkan 5 orang yang terdiri dari 4 laki-laki dan 1 orang perempuan dengan keadaan yang bisa di bilang cukup kacau.

"Panda jelek!"

"Monster gigi!"

"Kekanakan.."

"Kau bercanda! Kau juah lebih kekanakkan"

"AP-"

"Berhenti! Atau akan ku cingcang kalian berdua" Minseok akhirnya berteriak untuk menengahi aksi adu mulut antara kedua bocah bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu.

"Noona.. hyung imut itu menyeramkan" Adu Chanyeol yang kini bersembunyi di belakang punggung kecil Sandara dengan mata yang memandang takut kearah Minseok yang mencoba bersabar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hyung aku tak mau menjadi korban mutilasi.." Kini giliran Tao yang mengadu pada WuFan.

"Sudahlah.." WuFan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Sebelah tangannya kini menarik Tao yang masih bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Hentikan sampai disini. Tao minta maaf pada.." WuFan Mengantungkan ucapannya, matanya kini menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di belakang Sandara.

"Chanyeol, namanya Park Chanyeol" Ucap Sandara ketika mengerti arti tatapan WuFan.

"Ah iya Chanyeol, Minta maaf pada Chanyeol Tao.." WuFan mengecilkan suaranya saat menyebutkan nama Tao, matanya tiba-tiba membulat. Sepertinya ia baru mengingat sesuatu. "Min.." Ucapnya dengan sangat pelan, matanya kini menatap Minseok yang juga sedang membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Tao tak terima. Sepertinya bocah panda itu tak menyadari situasi.

"Kau yang pertama mentertawakannya Tao, Minta maaflah" – WuFan

"Tapii hyung.." – Tao

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Zi Tao" – Minseok

"Ah tak apa Tao.." Ucap Sandara menengahi perselisihan antara ketiga namja di depannya.

"Noona kenapa? Biarkan panda jelek itu meminta maaf padaku" Protes Chanyeol.

"Diam. Kau juga sama saja" Desis Sandara.

"Ish" Chanyeol membuang mukanya(?).

"Noona ayoo, kita hampir ketinggalan pestanya" Lanjutnya setelah berjalan mendahului Sandara menuju sebuah pintu tempat L-Entertainment mengadakan pesta.

"Ah maafkan Adik saya" Sandara menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum melangkah pergi menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Setelah kepergian Sandara dan Chanyeol, WuFan dan Minseok saling menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa terjelaskan.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kalian akan diam di dalam Lift!" Teriak Tao di depan sana.

"Katakan sekali lagi Tao.." Ucap WuFan.

"A-apa? Anniyo, Aaaaaa~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Reincarnation ::**

_Dulu, aku hanya menganggapnya bocah idiot dengan senyuman lebarnya._

_Bocah idiot yang hanya tau cara tersenyum.._

_Tapi sekali lagi itu dulu, dulu sebelum aku betul-betul mengenalnya._

_Senyuman itu, senyuma lebar yang kadang terlihat berlebihan itu ternyata hanyalah sebuah topeng sempurna yang selalu ia pakai._

_Ia seorang yang hebat, seorang actor hebat yang mampu menipu semua orang._

_Ya, Park chanyeol memang hebat._

**:: Reincarnation ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WuFan.." WuFan langsung menoleh kearah Minseok yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau benar, takdir itu sendiri yang membawa mereka kepada kita" Lanjut Minesok dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, mata almondnya kini terus menatap satu objek yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berada.

.

.

**:: TBC ::**

**Sumpah aku sebenernya gak niat buat publish FF ini karena Mood lagi jelek karena Mama :( kalian taukan tadi Suju M tampi di R*TI dan aku yang bernasib sangat*coret* kurang beruntung yang Cuma bisa nonton di depan Tv T^T**

**Aku tadi histeris dong liat Kyuhyun di tv, aku nunjuk-nunjuk dia sambil teriak kalau itu pacar aku. Dan tiba-tiba Mama ku dateng, Aku PD dong langsung nunjuk Kyuhyun yang lagi kebagian part buat nyanyi sambil bilang 'Mah itu pacar Nisa' itu sekali, dan Mama gak respon. Aku terus ngulangin itu sampe ketiga kalinya Mama bilang kaya gini 'Gak Usah tinggi-tinggi, cukup cari yang Shaleh aja itu udah cukup' dan itu Jleb moment banget kawan T^T**

**Kenapa Mama gak ngertiiiiii hiks *usap ingus* iyaa Aku ngerti, aku cuma bisa miliki mereka di dunia fiksi, tapi gak usah di jelasin juga kalii.**

**Astagfirulloh.. Maafkan anakmu yang cantik ini Mama..**

**.**

Baiklah tolong lupakan curhatan author gak guna ini.

Aku ngucapin makasiiiiihhhh banyak buat kalian yang udah review *Bow* semoga Chap ini gak ngecewain kalian.. dan gak buat kalian bingung kaya FF MTT hehe

**Makasih banyak ya Chingudeul~**

S Dian Savitri | Xiubaekhan | Xiuhan-Krisyeol | Feyy | Onlyxiuhan | AngAng13 | Ve Amillia | Park Ming | Enchris 727 | Deerbaozi | AquariisBlue | Zikyu | Lumin | SungMINseok | Xhml | Genieaaa | Ega s White | Misyel | Dn | Annkyu | Shinta Lang |SureaLive | Lulu Auren | Fallencia | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | Frozenxius | Urikaihun | Kim Hyun Soo | El Volsysh | Vharizka


	4. Baekhyun (Green and Black Roses)

Minseok menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, memasang pose berpikir yang malah terlihat mengelikan di mata WuFan.

"Min.." WuFan akhirnya bersuara, sebuah senyuman geli masih terlihat di wajah yang menurut kebanyakan orang tampan itu.

"Apa?" Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya kini menatap WuFan dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat seorang Park Chanyeol terikat pada ku"

"Kau menyukainya?" Sekarang giliran WuFan yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya merasa jika dia bisa membawa ku untuk bertemu ke tujuh orang itu" Jawab Minseok yang mendapat angukkan setuju dari WuFan.

"Tapi Min.." WuFan mengantungkan ucapannya, matanya kini menatap Minseok yang kembali sibuk dengan buku hitam di tangannya.

"Apa WuFan?"

"Kenapa kau hanya memberitahuku garis besarnya saja?"

"Karena hanya hal itu yang bisa aku ceritakan padamu WuFan, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya nanti"

"Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak jika aku saja tak tau apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.."

"Untuk saat ini kita hanya perlu menggumpulkan mereka semua, cukup hanya itu.."

"Tapi Min.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian WuFan" potong Minseok yang di jawab helaan nafas dari WuFan.

Ya, Kim Minseok memang tak bisa di lawan.

**KropiL Present**

**:: Reincarnation ::**

**T **

**(Ingat ini bersetting pada tahun 2114 yaaa)**

**Typo's**

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

Minseok benci suara teriakan, amat sangat membencinya. Karena itulah WuFan tak pernah mengajaknya untuk berpergian ketempat ramai karena Profesi WuFan sebagai actor yang pasti akan mendapat jeritan histeris dari para fansnya. Dan Minseok sangat berterima kasih untuk pengertian dari sahabat sehidup sematinya itu.

Tapi karena panda ini..

"Hahh.." Minseok menghela nafasnya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengurut kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Hyung bagaimana ini?"

Tao berdiri di hadapannya, sedikit memutar badannya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk memperlihatkan jaket yang sekarang di pakainya pada Minseok.

"Kuno" Sadis Minseok.

"Ah benarkah? Aku kira ini cocok untukku.." Tao memasang wajah sedihnnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Tao itu untuk yeoja.."

"Ah benarkah? Maaf hehe"

"Kalau ini?"

"Norak!"

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau ini?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Anni"

Twict!

Urat kekesalan mulai muncul di kepala Minseok. Mata almondnya kini terus mengikuti setiap pergerakkan Tao yang masih asik dengan kegiatan memilihnya.

Dug! Dug! Dug!

Minseok sedikit melirik kearah kaca besar yang menjadi penghalang butik ternama ini dengan kawasan luar, di luar sana semakin banyak yeoja yang berkerumun dan berteriak histeris dengan mata berbinar menatap Tao.

"Taozi.." Minseok menahan belakang kerah Tao, membuat pergerakan anak panda yang akan mengapai sebuah tas _brend _ternama itu terpaksa terhenti.

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Tao saat ia menoleh menatap Minseok dengan pandangan tak berdosanya.

"Kau lihat itu.." Minseok menunjuk kaca besar di belakangnya.

"Em!" Tao mengangguk.

"Fans mu di luar sana semakin banyak Panda.."

"Ne aku tahu hyung, aku kan tampan dan terkenal" Sebuah senyum banga terlihat di wajah Tao, tangannya kini melambai kearah kaca besar yang tepat berada di belakang Minseok.

"KYAAAAA~ TAOZI~"

Minseok menutup kedua telinganya, matanya kini menatap Tao tajam.

"Pulang.."

"Aih.. kita kan belum selesai belanjanya hyung~"

"Pulang sekarang atau.."

"Baik kau menang hyung"

.

.

.

Tao mengurucutkan bibirnya, membuat pose merajuk yang malah terlihat mengerikan di mata Minseok.

"Hyung tak asik" Ucapnya dengan mata yang terus menatap jendela yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku kan masih ingin berbelanja.." Lanjut Tao yang hanya di jawab helaan nafas kasar dari Minseok yang sekarang mengemudikan mobil milik Tao.

"Baek.." Ucap Tao lirih dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya kini sedikit melirik Tao yang masih menatap jendela di sampingnya.

"Baek? Siapa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Asistenku, tapi semenjak dua bulan lalu ia mengambil cuti untuk berlibur" Ucap Tao dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Dia pasti mengajukkan cuti karena sudah tak tahan mengurusi anak panda sepertimu kan?" Minseok terkikik, membuat Tao yang mendengarnya langsung berteriak tak terima.

"Aniyo! Baek itu sama sepertiku, dia sangat baik yaa meskipun terkadang menyebalkan. Aku beruntung bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali datang di Korea 2 tahun yang lalu" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Oh jadi kau menyukainya.." Minseok lagi-lagi tersenyum jahil.

"A-aniyo! Ish mana mungkin aku menyukai si bacon menyebalkan itu, itu mustahil! Tidak mungkin" Tao mengelengkan kepalanya panik.

"Benarkah?"

"Ish Hyung!"

"Hahahaha"

"Itu tak lucu.." Tao mengembungkan pipinya, padangannya kini ia alihkan lagi pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Tao kau marah?"

"Anni.."

"bernakah?"

"Hm…"

"Em, kalau begitu apa hyung boleh Tao nama panjang Baekmu itu?"

"Ish hyung! Berhenti mengodaku"

"Baiklah, mian ne. Hyung hanya ingin tau siapa yang menjadi asistenmu"

"Namanya panjangnya Byun Baekhyun, Min-"

Ckiiiiiittt

"HYUUUNGGG!"

"A-ah maafkan aku Tao, kau tak terluka kan?" Minseok langsung membalikkan badannya kearah Tao yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tao.." Minseok menepuk pipi Tao yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Hyung" Tao membuka sebelah matanya.

"Kau tak terluka kan?" Tanya Minseok lagi yang kini di jawab angukkan pelan dari Tao.

"Hah syukurlah.." Minseok menghela napas lega.

"Mian ne.." Lanjut Minseok.

"Aku tak akan mengadukan hal ini pada WuFan hyung, aku tau hyung masih ingin mengendarai mobil sendirian tanpa seorang supir. Tapi kumohon jangan mengerem mendadak di saat kecepatan mobil kita sedang tinggi seperti tadi hyung, kau membuat jantungku hampir melompat keluar" Minseok hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saat Tao mulai mengomel tentang keselamatan, salahnya juga sih kenapa mengerem mendadak ketika membawa anak panda yang begitu penakut.

.

.

.

**:: Reincarnation 4 ::**

**At L-Entertainment**

WuFan mengurut keningnya, entah kenapa tapi WuFan merasa jika hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

"Kau tau, karena kejadian malam itu aku jadi tak suka padamu"

WuFan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ketika lagi-lagi suara yang mulai akrab di telinganya sejak beberapa Minggu yang lalu itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau tau WuFan-"

"Panggil aku Hyung Park Chanyeol, Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu"

"Sudah ku katakan padamu jika aku tak mau" Chanyeol membuang mukanya(?) dari WuFan, bibirnya terlihat mengurucut. Tapi hanya sedetik Chanyeol sudah kembali tersenyum dengan wajah berbinar menatap WuFan.

"Kau benar, kau lebih tua dariku. Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu _Pak Tua _ saja?"

Twict!

Sebuah perempatan terlihat di dahi WuFan, matanya kini mendelik kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa aku terlihat Tua bagimu?" WuFan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Anni.." Chanyeol mengeleng dengan polosnya.

"Ku akui wajahmu memang Tampan.." Chanyeol menyimpan tangan kanannya di bawah dagunya, mata bulatnya menatap WuFan intens, seakan tegah menilai fisik seorang WuFan yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya.

"Terima ka-"

"Tapi gigi mu tonggos.."

WuFan mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan amarah yang siap meledak ketika mendengar perkataan terkesan polos dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

**:: Reincarnation 4 ::**

**At Mansion Kim 16.15 pm**

"Haaahhhhh…"

Tao otomatis menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit memutarkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kirinya dan irisnya hanya menagkap sosok WuFan dan Minseok yang sedang mengurut keningnya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hyung.." Panggilnya pelan.

"Wae Tao?" Tanya WuFan dan Minseok bersamaan.

"Em.." Tao mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, apa kedua hyungnya ini terkena sindrom kembar(?) kenapa dari tadi setiap gerakan atau perkataan mereka kompak sekali?

"Aku tau jika kalian tumbuh bersama, dan tak pernah terpisahkan. Tapi kelakuan kalian tadi… anak kembarpun tak sekompak itu hyung.."

WuFan dan Minseok langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, keduanya kini saling menatap satu sama lain dengan Tao yang menjadi penghalang karena duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Bernakah?" Tanya mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan lagi.

"Tuh kan!" Tao langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berdiri di depan WuFan dan Minseok yang kini menatapnya.

"Aku mau pergi saja dari sini, aura kalian berdua suram hyung. Aku tak mau tertular Dah~" Tao langsung lari ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang mau menerima kecupan mesra dari sepatu seorang Wu Yi Fan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min.." WuFan mulai membuka percakapan setelah lebih dari 20 menit Tao pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hm.."

"Aku batalkan saja ya, anak itu sungguh menyebalkan" Ucap WuFan yang langsung membuat Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minseok menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tau kan maksudku?" Ucap WuFan deangan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau.."

"Nde, aku ingin membatalkan kontrak itu"

"Tidak!"

"Min kumohon..."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak WuFan, kau lupa aku harus merendahkan harga diriku untuk memohon pada Suho agar kau dan Tao di libatkan dalam satu Film bersama Chanyeol" Ucap Minseok yang membuat WuFan menatap tak terima padanya.

"Kenapa kau seperti terobsesi padanya Min? Semenjak pertemuan pertama kita dengannya satu bulan yang lalu, kau tampak begitu bersemangat untuk terus membuat Park Chanyeol terikat dengan kita" Tanya WuFan.

"Ia adalah orang yang bearti untukku.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah apa? Anni, lupakan saja"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku?" WuFan menatap Minseok dengan pandangan menyelidiknya.

"Anniyo, Ish sudah ku bilang lupakan saja. Dan ada berita bagus, aku sudah menemukan Byun Baekhyun"

"Baiklah.. Apa dia salah satu dari tujuh orang itu?"

"Hm.."

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya.."

"Tunggu, aku tak mengerti.."

"Ish bodoh! Tao tadi bercerita padaku jika ia mempunyai seorang assisten yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, dan aku yakin itu adalah dia"

"Kau yang bodoh Min, nama Byun Baekhyun di korea itu tak hanya satu orang yang memilikinya"

"Tapi aku yakin kalau itu dia.."

"Baiklah itu terserahmu.." Ucap WuFan dan pergi meninggalkan Minseok sendiri.

**:: Reincarnation 4 ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku membenci mereka karenanya.._

_Mereka hanya orang-orang brengsek yang tak punya hati!_

_Kenapa malah seperti ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

_Ini bukan keinginanku, ini bukan cita-cita ku._

_Aku tidak tuli saat suara tangisan samar itu terdengar di tengah malam._

_Aku tak buta ketika senyuman itu perlahan menghilang._

_Mereka itu penjahat!_

_Penjahat yang merebut semua yang kami memiliki._

:: :: ::

**22.00 pm**

"Idiot.." Minseok berujar pelan, mata almondnya kini menatap kosong buku hitam yang akhir-akhir ini tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Kalian itu hanya kumpulan orang idiot yang terjebak dalam takdir bodoh" Lanjutnya. Perlahan pandangannya memburam, tapi bibirnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Idiot yang dengan pengecutnya menerima takdir bodoh itu.." Mata almondnya kini menatap sebuah photo yang berisi 12 orang di dalamnya.

"Takdir bodoh yang perlahan menghancurkan si idiot itu sendiri.."

**:: Reincarnation 4 ::**

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya..**

"WUFAN~"

WuFan tengah memeriksa penampilannya saat suara Minseok meneriaki namanya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" Balasnya, dan langsung bergegas berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menemui Minseok yang berada di dapur.

"Kau tau Min, jika setiap pagi kau seperti ini, kau semakin persis dengan ibu-ibu" Ucap WuFan ketika pemandangan yang ia lihat saat petama kali memasuki dapur adalah seorang Kim Minseok dengan rambut pink-nya yang tampak manis dengan apron baby blue yang di kenakannya.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi"

Minseok memutar tubuhnya menghadap WuFan yang tengah meminum susunya.

"A-apa? Kau hanya salah dengar Min-ah, aku tidak mengucapkan apapun tadi" Bohong WuFan setelah ia melihat Minseok yang tengah memegang pisau yag baru saja di gunakannya untuk memotong Kimbap(?)

"Bernakah?" Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aish.. tentu saja, eh apa itu? Itu tas Tao kan? Tapi kemana anak panda itu?" Tanya WuFan ketika melihat tas Tao di kursi meja makan tapi tak menemukan anak panda itu.

"Tao sedang di kamar mandi" Jawab Minseok dan setelahnya kembali melanjutkan acara memotong Kimbap-nya.

.

.

"Hyuuungg~"

"Selesai.."

"Eh apa yang selesai?" Tao yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi menatap Minseok bingung.

"WuFan kau sudah selesaikan?" Tanya Minseok pada WuFan yang tengah meneguk air.

"Hm.." WuFan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo Tao. Ini sudah siang, kau tak mau terlambatkan?" Ucap Minseok dan berlalu melewati Tao yang masih berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Apa? pergi sekarang? Hyuuuung~ aku bahkan belum memakan sarapanku"

"Kasihan.." WuFan menepuk kepala Tao dan setelahnya pergi menyusul Minseok.

"Hyung aku tak mau tau! Pokoknya aku ingin sarapan!" Tao mulai aksi merajuknya.

"Sudah tak ada waktu lagi Tao~" Balas WuFan dari arah depan.

"Tapi aku ingin sarapan Hyuuuung~"

"Tao tak usah berteriak seperti itu, hyung sudah membawa bekal untukmu" Ucap Minseok yang langsung membuat Tao mengapai tasnya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi hyung!" Teriaknya semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Reincarnation 4 ::**

Minseok tersenyum ketika mata almondnya menatap para staff yang terlihat sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Hari ini adalah hari syuting pertama bagi Film yang di bintangi WuFan, Tao dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Minseok sekarang tengah menyamar menjadi asisten WuFan sudah tak sabar melihat akting WuFan karena selama WuFan menjadi aktor Minseok tak pernah melihat WuFan berakting secara langsung seperti saat ini.

"Diam kau Monster Gigi!"

Minseok langsung menoleh saat ia mendengar suara teriakan Tao dari sebelah kanannya.

"Jangan berteriak panda! Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian. Ish bodoh!"

Minseok hanya menghela nafasnya saat suara Chanyeol membalas teriakan Tao tak kalah hebohnya.

"Kenapa mereka bertengkar.." Ucap salah seorang staff sambil melirik kearah Minseok yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Ish mereka itu.." Minseok langsung melangkah mendekati Tao, ini sudah tugasnya untuk melerai Tao dan Chanyeol yang mulai saling mendorong di depannya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berteng-"

Bugh!

Dugh

Bruk

Krek!

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana lokasi syuting untuk episode pertama WuFan kini terlihat tegang, hampir semua Kru dan pemain kini tampak mengerumuni suatu objek. WuFan yang merupakan salah satu objek yang di kerumuni itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan. Bukan, ini bukan karena ia sedang menjalani perannya sebagai aktor, tapi karena..

"Aaaaaaarghh!"

Minseok berteriak saat salah seorang staff yang mengerubuninya mencoba mengerakkan kakinya.

"Hyung.." Ucap Tao pelan dengan mata yang merah akibat menangis.

"Ini salahnya, Mian.." Chanyeol yang sekarang membuka suaranya. Mata bulat Chanyeol juga tak jauh berbeda dengan mata panda Tao, sama-sama merah karena menangis.

"Sudahlah.." WuFan akhirnya membuka suaranya, mencoba menenangkan kedua bocah yang sendari tadi menangis dan terus menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"WuFan sebaiknya bawa dia ke Rumah sakit, sepertinya lukanya parah" Ucap staff yang tadi mengerakkan kaki Minseok.

"Tak apa, kami bisa menunggu.." Ucap Sutradara yang menangani Film baru WuFan saat WuFan menatapnya meminta persetujuan.

"Terima kasih.." WuFan membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah.." Tn. Lee tersenyum kearah WuFan.

"Aku akan segera kembali" Ucap WuFan dan langsung mengendong Minseok yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung aku ingin ikut.."

"Tidak Tao, tetap disini dan renungi perbuatan mu"

.

.

.

WuFan memijat dahinya pelan, syuting hari ini di tunda karena insiden yang menyebabkan kaki Minseok terluka akibat dua bocah kekanakkan yang tak sadar usia itu.

"Wu-shi.."

WuFan mendongkak saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Ne"

"Dokter memanggil anda" Perawat itu tersenyum dengan tangan yang menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang berada di kanannya.

"Gamsahamnida.." Kris sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah untuk memasuki ruangan dokter yang di tunjuk oleh suster tadi.

**:: Reincarnation 4 ::**

"Ini salahmu.." Tao menunjuk Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya, matanya masih memerah.

"Mwo?! Enak sekali kau menuduhku, ini juga salahmu! Kau yang mendorongku sehingga aku tak sengaja menabrak Minseok hyung" Ucap Chanyeol tak terima.

"Tapi kalau bukan karena kau yang terus mengejekku, aku tak mungkin mendorongmu!" Kini giliran Tao yang mengelak.

"KAU!" Tao dan Chanyeol saling menunjuk.

"Tao!"

"Chanyeol!"

Dua orang yang baru saja datang itu langsung mendekati Tao dan Chanyeol yang masih saling menatap dengan pandangan benci.

"Tao, ada apa ini?" Tanya sosok yang baru datang tadi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang hah! Lanjutkan saja cutimu itu Byun!" Teriak Tao saat menyadari sosok yang memanggilnya itu adalah Baekhyun asistennya yang selama 2 bulan ini menghilang dengan alasan cuti.

"Ish jawab pertanyaan ku bodoh! Kau kenapa? Ini hari pertamaku kembali, dan kau sudah membuat masalah" Ucap Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya yang mendorong kecil kepala Tao.

"Masalahku hari ini hanya dia!" Ucap Tao dengan jari menunjuk Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit mengobrol dengan sosok yang datang bersamaan dengan Baekhyun tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak terima.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya menunjukmu sebagai sumber masalahku hari ini" Ucap Tao santai yang membuat emosi Chanyeol kembali naik.

"Ya Anak panda! kau tau yang duduk di sebelahku ini siapa hah?! Xi Luhan! Kau tau itu?!" Teriak Chanyeol yang membuat Tao mendekatkan badannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Kau ingin mengadukanku pada hyungmu itu hah?! Dengar ya aku tidak takut! Meskipun hyungmu itu punya saham di agensi kita tapi tetap saja Suho Hyung pemilik dan pendiri L.E!" Balas Tao yang membuat beberapa staff yang berada tak jauh dari mereka mulai memperhatikan dua artis yang seharusnya akur itu.

"BERA-Hmpp Ya! Hmpppt"

"Ah maafkan kelakuan Chanyeol.." Luhan, sosok yang tadi sempat di sebut-sebut Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk membekam mulut Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau se-Hmmpp.."

"Tak apa, maaf juga atas kelakuan anak panda ini.." Ucap Baekhyun dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Tao yang mulutnya di bekap oleh tangan Baekhyun memelototkan matanya tak terima.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi.." Ucap Luhan dan segera menyeret Chanyeol agar menjauh dari Tao dan Baekhyun.

.

"Ya! Beraninya kau membekapku!" Teriak tao setelah Baekhyun melepaskan bekapannya.

"Ish.. kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku babo!"

"Untuk apa? Malah karena kau aku tak bisa membalaskan dendamku pada si tiang bodoh itu, dasar Bacon bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Bodoh? Kau harusnya bersyukur karena berkat aku kau terlepas dari masalah" Ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

"Masalah? Apa maksudmu, jangan bilang kau takut ancaman si tiang itu?" Tanya Tao sangsi.

"Kalau ku bilang ya"

"Kalau begitu berarti kau bodoh.." Ucap Tao dengan seringai mengejeknya.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu siapa itu Xi Luhan, Zi tao"

"Siapa bilang aku tak tau, Xi Luhan adalah seorang artis dari L.E yang mempunyai 35 persen saham L.E benarkan?" Ucap Tao dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan _lalu_ baek?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Ish kau memang benar-benar Idiot! Pergi sana! Aku tak mau mengenalmu lagi"

"Hei.. heii Baekki apa maksudmu?"

**:: Reincarnation 4 ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

_Green Roses..._

_Apa kau tau artinya?_

_Cinta yang mulia yang hanya ada di surga, itulah arti Green Roses yang sebenarnya._

:: :: ::

Minseok menutup bukunya, mata almondnya kini bergerak berkeliling untuk mencari sosok Baekhyun yang tadi pamit untuk mencari makanan.

"Ish dimana dia?" Minseok menatap kesal jam tangannya. Pukul 15.25, kurang lebih sudah 27 menit sejak Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli Roti yang di jual di mini market di depan sana.

"Aku bosan.." Minseok mengembungkan pipinya, mata almondnya kini menatap sebuah pintu yang bertulisan Meeting Room dengan pandangan datar.

"2 jam.." Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu Kris dan Tao selesai? Menunggu dua jam hanya dengan duduk diam di kursi itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Apa aku harus menyusul Baek?" Minseok menatap keatas, berpikir apa ia tetap menunggu Baekhyun atau menyusulnya.

"Aku susul saja.." Ucap Minseok dan langsung mengapai Tongkat yang beberapa hari ini di gunakannya untuk berjalan.

.

.

Tap..

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah lorong panjang. seingatnya ia tak melewati lorong ini saat tadi kamari, apa ia sedang tersesat?

"Gawat!" Mata almond Minseok bergerak menyusuri lorong di depannya, "Dimana ini?" Lanjutnya ketika yang hanya ia lihat lorong panjang itu hanya mengarah pada satu arah.

"Ah Handphone! Ish Bodoh.." Minseok menepuk dahinya, kenapa sendari tadi ia tak menggunakan benda berbentuk gepeng itu.

"_Tuttt..." _Nada sambung yang terdengar panjang membuat Minseok yakin jika WuFan masih dalam rapatnya.

"_Tuttt.." _untuk kedua kalinya nada sambung terdengar.

"Wufan angkatlah..." Minseok bergerak gelisah, badannya kini ia sandarkan pada sebuah pintu yang berada di belakangnya.

"_Tutt.. Hallo Min kau ada dimana? Kami sekarang mencarimu?"_ Minseok memutar bola matanya saat suara WuFan di sebrang sana terdengar panik.

"Sepertinya aku tersesat WuFan.." Ucap Minseok pelan, jujur ini cukup memalukan baginya.

"_Tersesat? Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Aku bosan menunggumu dan Tao, jadi aku memutuskan menyusul Baekhyun yang pergi mencari makanan"

"_Ish kau ini.. Baiklah kau ada dimana sekarang?" _

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya, WuFan ini bodoh atau terlalu pintar? Jelas ia sedang tersesat, mana mungkin ia tahu dimana ia berada, kalau ia tahu pasti bukan tersesat namanya.

"WuFan ku sayang, apa kau lupa jika aku sedang tersesat? Mana mungkin aku tahu dimana aku berada.." Minseok memutarkan bola matanya di akhir kalimat, ia yakin WuFan tengah tersenyum bodoh di sebrang sana.

"_Aku lupa hehe, baiklah bisa kau sebutkan ciri-ciri tempat kau berada sekarang Min-ah?"_

"Em.." Jeda, Minseok kini terlihat sibuk memandang ruangan di sekitarnya tanpa bersusah payah menegakkan tubuhnya yang masih bersender di sebuah pintu.

"Yang aku lihat hanya sebuah lorong panjang yang menuju satu arah, tapi aku tak tau itu menuju kemana. Dan... Ah! Disini ada lukisan serigala besar di salah satu dindingnya, apa kau tau WuFan?"

"_Lorong panjang? Lukisan serigala?"_

"Ish, kau tau tidak?!"

"_Sebentar aku akan tanya Tao, aku baru di agensi ini Min-ah.."_

"Hm.." Gumam Minseok sebagai tanda bagi Wufan.

"Min.."

"Ne?"

"Aku akan segera kesana, aku sudah tau dimana kau sekarang. Kau berada di-"

Cklek

Bruk!

"Eh?"

Minseok refleks menutup erat matanya, tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang Handphone kini memegang Tongkat yang menopang tubuhnya dengan erat, sedangkan benda gepeng berteknologi tinggi yang tadi di gunakannya untu menghubungi Wufan entah terlempar kemana karena gerak refleks tangannya.

Minseok meruntukki kelakuan bodohnya yang bersandar pada sebuah pintu tanpa memikirkan jika suatu saat pintu itu pasti akan di buka, dan ini lah hasilnya, ia pasti akan terjatuh dan menambah cedera baru di tubuhnya karena pintu yang di jadikan tempat bersandarnya tiba-tiba terbuka.

Tapi tunggu dulu...

Kenapa ia tak merasakan sakit?

"Em... Chogiyo.." Minseok sontak membuka matanya.

"Gwenchana?" Suara itu terdengar lembut, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Minseok mematung di tempatnya. Tapi mata itu, mata bulat yang berada tepat di depannya.

_Bagiku Black Roses itu bukan pelambang kesedihan atau perpisahan.._

_Bagiku Black Roses berarti kelahiran kembali dan pengabdian_

.

.

.

:: **TBC ::**

Maaf mengecewakan #bow dan maaf buat **MTT (More Than This)** yang belum di publish juga #bow

Kesehatan ku masih gak stabil, baru juga buka word mood langsung jatuh ke dasar jurang #lebe tapi itu beneran ciyuss

Aku udah tingkat 3 dan taun depan UN, niatnya sih akhir desember FF berchap yang aku publish harus udah beres semua dan semi hiatus dari januari sampe beres UN. Tapi menimbang, menghitung dan menilik keadaan yang gak stabil minggu-minggu ini bulan-bulan depan kayaknya harus apdet ff ngebut supaya bener-bener beres pas akhir desember, doain aku ya :D

Sebenernya **ff MTT ** udah selesai dengan berbagai version yang aku buat karena aku mulai gak pede dengan tu FF, niatnya sih mau publish FF one shoot dulu baru tuh FF. Sekali lagi doain semoga cepet apdetnya.

Dan yang terakhir adakah yang pernah baca FF ku Yang **MTT?** Soalnya aku mau minta pendapat tentang tuh ff. aku lagi galau sama **Suho **di **MTT**, aku bingung mau di jadiin apa dia. Yang udah baca mungkin udah tau seberapa nista karakter Suho sama Chanyeol di itu FF, sekarang aku bingun Suho baiknya Couplean sama siapa ya? Apa jadi orang ketiga dari Krisyeol aja? Atau.. entahlah. Puyeng sendiri kalau mikirin nasib bank berjalan itu.

Oke kita akhiri sampai disini...

.

.

.

.

Review yokkkk :D


End file.
